


The Ultimate Virus | Zombie Apocalypse AU

by Kaenito (nagitosupremacy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Badass Hinata Hajime, Blood and Violence, Class 77-B are really close friends, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata has control but Izuru speaks to him and takes controls sometimes, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Hinata Hajime, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitosupremacy/pseuds/Kaenito
Summary: The setting is around two years after they stopped Ryota from going too far. The group has been working undercover under Makoto’s commands. They are slowly but surely eliminating the remaining Remnants of Despair. But, one of their missions goes wrong and a terrible virus, which transforms anyone who’s bitten in a man-eating creature, starts spreading. Hajime Hinata gets separated from the rest of his group after a terrible accident and sets off on a journey to reunite with them all.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> \- text : Speaking  
> “Text” : Thinking  
> “Italic text”: Hajime speaking to Izuru  
> Italic text: Izuru Kamukura speaking
> 
> Sorry for the weird way of writing! I also apologize if the writing is kind of weird, I’m not the best at English.
> 
> The story changes back to regular English format on Chapter 4.

Hajime POV

\- It’s great to see you again you guys!

I smiled at Makoto.

\- It’s great to see you too, Makoto. How is it going around here? I asked.

Behind me, the last of us were slowly getting off the boat.

\- Well... it’s actually pretty calm around here, as you’ve probably been told.

\- The remaining Remnants have gone in hiding am I correct? I asked.

\- You’re right, said Kyoko, slowly walking beside Makoto.

She crossed her arms elegantly.

\- But it seems that one of our team has found one of their hiding places.

\- These pitiful people are most probably planning something so therefore, we’ll have to act fast, Byakuya, who was looking far into the distance a few feet away from us, said.

I let out a sigh.

\- When will this all end? I mumbled.

\- Soon, I promise! said Makoto with a bright determined smile.

\- Yes yes! Hope will always win! a voice behind me spouted.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I knew exactly who those green sleeves belonged to.

\- Oh! Hello Nagito!

\- Ah! Makoto! It’s so nice to see you again! It’s always a pleasure and an honor to talk to you!

Makoto laughed nervously under Nagito’s overwhelming speech.

\- Gosh you’re so creepy Nagito. Leave the poor man alone, I said to him, brushing his arms away from around my neck.

\- Aww Hajime, not cool.

I rolled my eyes.

\- So then, I’m guessing that you asked us to come here to help you take down these remaining Remnants? I asked.

\- Hmmm, that is correct, said Kyoko.

\- Yo Hajime, what’s going on here!

Yet again, someone else used my shoulders as support.

Kazuichi grinned.

\- Oh! Hey there Mr. Makoto! And Ms. Kyoko and Byakuya!

\- Hello Kazuichi! Makoto cheered.

\- So, what did you call us here for huh? the energetic sharp teethed man said.

\- Gather everyone around so we don’t have to repeat ourselves Hajime, said Byakuya.

I nodded and turned around to the others, who were chatting amongst themselves.

\- Hey guys! Please come gather around here!

Everyone gathered closer.

\- Listen up everyone, said Makoto. There are a few Remnants of Despair that are located in a building 20 minutes from here. We ask of you to neutralize them and try not to kill them. The Future Foundation wants to have a talk with them.

\- Was that clear enough for you all? said Byakuya, crossing his arms.

Everyone agreed.

\- Please embark on this van over there.

Makoto pointed to a dark green van behind us. The driver waved at us.

\- This man will drive you and drop you a few hundreds of meters away from their base. 

Makoto then gave me a map. An X and a dot was marked on the map. I assumed the X was for the final location and the dot was for the location where we’ll be dropped off.

\- Good luck! We will be counting on you all.

[...]

\- Are y’all going to be good?

\- Yes, thank you sir for driving us.

\- No problem kiddos! Be careful out there!

The man gave me a thumbs up and drove off, leaving us all on the side of the road.

\- Hey hey Hajime! Where are we going now? asked Akane.

\- Follow me.

I got out the map and studied it as I walked.

Everyone behind me was talking amongst themselves quietly.

_ This seems kind of suspicious. If those Remnants had the least of bit of intelligence, they would have been way more careful. _

_ ” Yeah, but we have no choice but to check anyway. We’re probably the only ones who can neutralize them.” _

_ Hmmm true. How boring. _

_ “You’re always bored.” _

_ You’re boring, that’s why. I should have taken over your body completely as soon as I had the chance. _

_ “Too late now. Plus it was mine to begin with so shut the fuck up and endure it, you long haired freak.” _

_ Is this all the insults you can come up with? You’re more boring than I thought, Hajime. _

_ “ Tch.” _

I was snapped out of my mind by a voice.

\- Heyyyy Hajime!

\- Hey Nagito.

\- Are we there soon?

\- In a few minutes.

\- Ahhh I see.

There was a small silence.

\- Hajime, do you think this seems a little too convenient?

\- Probably.

\- Hmmm, but it would be a shame to die in this mission of searching for hope. That would be so despairful.

\- We’re not going to die Nagito.

\- You never know what’s going to happen, Hajime.

He smirked.

\- But I’ll be counting on you alright? ‘Cause I believe in you.

I looked at him. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

\- Nagito you sure are weird.

He smiled.

\- But even if I do believed in your unlimited talents, please don’t die Hajime.

He looked back at everyone, making me look back as well.

\- Everyone needs you, you’re our pillar Hajime.

\- Don’t overexaggerate my position Nagito. I-I’m not that important, I just happen to have another weird identity inside of me that has multiple talents.

\- Yes, but that’s just a minor detail.

He looked back in front, smiling. His white hair, tinted with a light pink at the tip, danced with the wind. His grey eyes, which had been filled with more and more life lately, shone under the bright sun.

\- When we were all in a coma, you took care of us everyday, made sure we were all good and ready for when we woke up. You also acted as a leader when everyone was lost and confused. You comforted us in doubting times and never asked for anything in return, not that trash like me could ever dream of being asked to help you. You truly are amazing Hajime.

I looked at him, before taking a deep breath and looking in front of me.

\- It’s just basic human d-decency, c’mon now. I don’t need no thank yous or anything in return. And what did I tell you about the self-deprecating crap? I also had Sonia, Akane, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko to help me, remember?

\- Hajime!

I turned around when Sonia called my name.

They were all standing there, looking at me.

\- .. yeah? 

\- We all heard what you guys are talking about, said Sonia.

The Ultimate Impostor stepped forward.

\- Hajime you were the biggest help to us, and we want you to realize that, said the Ultimate Impostor.

\- That’s right my man! You’re the MVP here! said Kazuichi.

\- You might be a frail mortal being Hajime... but you’re one of the most strong-willed of them I have ever met, and that means a lot coming from this Demon Lord here!

\- T-t-thank y-you-u fo-or y-your h-help Hajime! said Mikan with a nervous smile.

Everyone started showering me with thanks and compliments.

I was frozen into place, not knowing what to say or do. “Where is this all coming from??”

\- Why are you guys saying that all of a sudden? I asked.

\- It was about time we express our thanks, and you should just accept them already, you dumb idiot! shouted Hiyoko.

\- I- uh- 

I felt a deep warm feeling in my stomach. It was so comfortable, it felt so good.

I smiled as warmly as I could.

\- Thank you guys. It means a lot to me that you guys are happy with what I do.

\- You’re a true man Hajime! shouted Nekomaru with a bright smile and a booming laugh.

\- Ibuki is glad for Hajime’s help! Eep eep eep hooray!

I laughed.

\- Thank you again.

I smiled and took a deep breath.

\- Please be careful on this mission you guys. I don’t want to see anyone injured.

Everyone nodded.

\- C’mon, we’re almost there.

[...]

An imposing structure stood in front of us.

It was a simple building, nothing much stood out from it, except that the land surrounding it was huge.

\- You sure this is the place? asked Kazuichi.

\- I’m positive, this map leads to this exact location, I answered.

I squinted my eyes, trying to look past the tinted windows.

\- We’ll have to go in, if they won’t come out, I said.

I turned around.

\- Who’s coming with me? I asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

\- I’ll go, said the Ultimate Imposter.

They were disguised as who I recognized to be the Ultimate Assassin.

\- I’ll come too Hajime! said Sonia with conviction.

\- I have no choice but to follow my Demon Queen in her adventures so I will come with you mortals.

\- I’ma kick their asses! shouted Akane, stepping forward.

\- I’ll also come with you Hajime.

Nagito smiled as I looked up at him.

\- Trash like me will probably not be useful in capturing them but, with the help of my Ultimate Luck, I’ll do everything for the sake of hope.

\- There he goes again, said Hiyoko.

I let out a chuckle.

And so, here is the team that will accompany me: Akane, Nagito, Sonia, Gundham, Ultimate Imposter, Peko and Fuyuhiko. Peko and Fuyuhiko volunteered last.

The rest of them scattered all around the building to observe what’s going to happen and to possibly catch any escaping Remnant.

I took a deep breath as I walked inside the gates surrounding the giant terrain.

As I got closer to the building, I felt someone run up to me. I immediately recognized Nagito’s footsteps.

\- Sooo, what’s our plan Hajime?

\- We barge right in.

\- What? For real? That’s your plan?

\- They’re surrounded. The worst that could happen is that they notice us and start running.

\- What if there’s a trap?

\- ...

I looked ar him.

\- I’ll go in first. I’ll have to rely on my luck and talent to avoid the traps.

\- That’s pretty risky Hajime...

\- Of course it is Nagito. The whole job is risky.

He looked down.

\- Well, if you believe this will work, then I’ll believe in you Hajime. Oh! But take this please.

Nagito took Hajime’s hands. He placed something between them. It was three microbombs. These bombs were extremely small, but their blast power was three times more powerful than a grenade.

\- In case something goes wrong...

He smiled and stood upright. His crazy white hair tinted with pink was flowing in the wind as he replaced his jacket.

As we finally arrived to the doors of the building, I gestured everybody to stick to the walls.

They did as I told them.

Then, I took one last deep breath before looking at the doors.

And hitting them with a mighty kick.

They opened right away, to my surprise.

« They were not locked. »

I frowned and looked inside.

There was a long corridor that seemed absolutely endless.

We all started walking, our footsteps echoing against the metal walls that surrounded us.

Suddenly, as we reached the end of it, evil laughter ran through my ears, the worst laughter I’ve ever heard. It was an irregular laugh, laced with insanity and illness.

We ran the rest of the hallway. The view that shone before our eyes was terrifying.

Immediately, I felt everyone gather behind me.

\- Well hello there fellow ancient comrades!

The guy laughed his ass off again.

Peko and Akane quickly shuffled in front of me, preparing theirselves for battle.

Then, he finally stopped laughing. That small moment of calm finally got me the occasion to look all around.

There were machines everywhere. Something had been splattered against the wall in multiple places, loads of dirty hospital beds laid everywhere and there were writing all over the wall.

There were a total of 10 Remants. But all of them except that guy looked like... vegetables.

They were drooling, their eyes were twisted and empty of life and chains around their necks were the only thing helping them up.

\- Surrender. You’re surrounded, I shouted.

\- Oh? Is that so?! Then that’s perfect, more despair is perfect!

He giggled. I was slightly confused by his words.

\- I’m sorry my little darling Izuru, but you’re too late!

And then, out of nowhere, each of them pulled out a syringe and stabbed themselves with it.

I flinched under the sudden movements. The others around me were also visibly unsettled by this.

\- GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You’re too late! Too late too late too late too late too late too late too late! 

Then, he violently twitched, before grinning madly.

\- All around the world! Despair will resurface again! Ahhhh~ yes!!

He flinched again even more aggressively.

\- The Ultimate Virus of Despair has been officially released! This will plunge the world back into the Despair that Lady Enoshima worked so hard to create!

My eyes widened. 

_ I remember this. _

_ “What?!” _

_ Enoshima mentioned it to me a while back. She talked about a virus she was planning to spread. _

_ “And what was that virus??” _

_... I have no clue. She wouldn’t tell anyone about it. It was probably not finished at the time. _

I tch’ed.

Then, the guy started shaking even more. He fell to the floor, his laugh intensifying even more until it was an insane laughter.

\- ~~SO MUCH DESPAIR! OH MY GOD!~~

He was drooling and was sweating profusely. He was also holding his hands between his legs, which led me to believe something else I didn’t want to see was also happening down there.

And then, they all stopped shaking.

They slowly stood back up, so slow that it felt like hours instead of seconds before I finally saw their faces.

Greenish skin, deep eye sockets with no eyes, peeled skin and a terrifying grin decorated their faces.

I was horrified.

It reminded me of one thing I had read about.

**_Zombies._ **

\- What the hell is this?! I heard the Ultimate Imposter scream, breaking out of character.

\- Get out of here right now! These are zombies! Man eating creatures! I shouted.

\- What the fuck?! How are you so sure about that? asked Fuyuhiko.

They were slowly approaching us. Their empty eye sockets seemed to stare deep into my soul, giving me incredible chills.

\- The greenish skin shows signs of particularly intense hypochromic amenia, which lead me to believe that the symptoms associated to it worsened at least a dozen times. One of those symptoms seems to be a certain capricious... appetite.

\- I didn’t understand shit but... can’t we just beat them up?? asked Akane, not looking away from the slowly approaching creatures.

\- Listen... this man... He felt incredible despair from transforming into this... monster. He wouldn’t have felt despair from the sole processus of turning into this monster, since it was their goal, therefore...

I gritted my teeth.

\- I think that this virus induces despair into your brain. And if you succumb to it, not only will you become at the mercy of despair, but you will also turn into these horrifying monsters. 

\- And why can’t we beat them up? They look weak as fuck! shouted Nekomaru.

\- It’s contagious. One bite from them and you’re over. The only explanation to this is that I see no other reason why they would inject themselves with this with no other purpose than to inflinct despair on themselves only.

\- Foolish creatures from the depths of hell... they do not belong on this planet... said Gundham with a hint of panic on his voice.

\- That’s why we need to get out of here right now! I said.

And just as I said that, I saw one of the creatures launch themselves at Peko.

Immediately, she sliced its head clean off.

\- NOW! I shouted.

Immediately, they all started running to the door.

I followed, right behind Nagito, who was behind everyone else.

I saw him taking quick glances back from time to time as we ran down the corridor.

But, of course, nothing goes the way you want it to go.

\- Puhuhuhu... why now... Wouldn’t it be too convenient if you all could escape that easily?

I felt a slight change in the room pressure.

And just before I could react to the object causing that change, that was coming straight in my direction, I felt a cold metal around my neck.

I heard something snap, as well as a chain.

I was immediately stopped in my running, the metal collar that had wrapped itself around me neck choking me.

I let out a gasp. All of that within a mere two seconds, which appeared as an eternity to me.

As if time had slowed, I saw Nagito turn around, his eyes displaying shock.

His expression quickly changed from surprise to absolute horror.

I felt myself getting pulled back, gasping once more. I held out an hand, desperate to grab onto anything at all.

I felt them brush something.

They brushed the white haired man’s only human hand. And just as quickly as they entered in contact, they were separated again.

Time started flowing back regularly.

Metallic doors that seemed to pop out of nowhere shut themselves in front of me, cutting contact between me and Nagito. I began getting pulled back at an intense speed, my feet getting dragged along the floor.

On the giant doors that had just closed, a red neon sign shone bright.

The figure of Monokuma.

My thoughts were running wild, as I continued getting dragged.

_ What an interesting development... _

_ “Shut the fuck up Izuru.” _

_ I felt our luck run out back there. That is pretty unfortunate. From my observations and my deductions, there’s only a 34% chance we’ll get out of this alive. An unfortunate, boring number. Ah, this is getting boring now. _

_ “...” _

Suddenly, as I reached back the place I was running from just a few seconds earlier, I was pulled up.

The collar choked me and I was unable to breath.

A voice then echoed through the place.

\- It’s... PUNISHMENT TIME!

The roof above me opened up as I was pulled through the hole.

I was met with a dark cloudy sky, tinted crimson red with malice and overwhelmed with despair.

Suddenly, I was stopped. From the momentum, I bounced up, before falling down and choking once more.

I let out a pained scream as I finally stopped moving around.

I looked all around me.

I was hung by a chain to a giant wooden structure. I desperately tried to feel any floor beneath me, but I couldn’t, there was only a void beneath me. Behind me, there was a giant target painted on a large flat piece of wood. I was at the center of that target.

All around me, flying little Monokumas held multiple weapons; knives, whips, axes, swords and even shovels.

I recognized the surroundings below me. I was just above the hideout, around 50 feet up in the air.

I saw little figures move on the grass below me, although very far, I recognized my friends. They were running towards me.

And then, a voice broke the menacing sound of the wind.

\- Now presenting: The Hangman Game! Punishment for Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Hope! Execute now!

A childish chime, like a ringtone, pierced the air.

\- Now then! The question for today is...~

A big television was brought in front of me. I couldn’t see what was written on it, since it faced my friends.

\- “What is Hajime Hinata’s true full name?”

Then, there was a small laugh. A devilish laugh filled with malice. “Whoever’s doing this is fucked in the head...”

My throat was burning. I had difficulty to breath as the chain continued to hold me in mid-air. Because of my Ultimate Swimer talent, I ,fortunately for this situation, could hold my breath for an extremely long time, helping my case a little.

\- First letter, “A”! Is there in A in the hidden word?

There was a heavy silence.

I looked down underneath me.

Some of my friends were slowly climbing the walls of the building, others were fighting some of the creatures, which had tripled somehow, and others were desperately watching me.

One of these people being Nagito.

I met his gaze.

His grey eyes were filled with tears as he stared right back at mine.

His mouth was wide open with terror and he was frozen into place, seemingly unable to move.

But then, he was snapped out of it by Fuyuhiko.

Not letting go of my eyes, he was dragged by Fuyuhiko to the edge of the building. Fuyuhiko, along with the help of Peko, had started climbing it.

I felt my heart squeeze.

“Am I really going to die here...?”

_ It seems like there is no escape. _

_ “...” _

_ It is a shame truly. Things were starting to get interesting around here. _

_ “You still talk about shit like that, even when you’re about to die too?! Seriously, do you not even understand the situation we’re in?? We’re gonna fucking die!” _

_... _

_ I do, I understand Hajime. _

_ “Huh?” _

_ However, there might still be a chance for us to live. But it is a gamble. _

_ “What the hell are you talking about?? I’m about to get executed, exactly like what happened to others in the simulation!” _

_ Those bombs Nagito gave you. _

_ “...” _

I glanced down at my pocket. Three little bumps stuck out.

A voice rung out again.

\- It seems that there was an “A” in our response! Good job, only eleven left to find to complete the answer! Now moving onto the next letter! Monokuma’s voice announced

Then, I got a flash.

“ _The bombs!”_

_ It seems like you’ve catched up. From my deductions, what we’re going through has to be controlled by someone or something inside this building. Therefore- _

_ “If we throw the bombs at this building, the blast will probably destroy whoever’s controlling this whole thing.” _

_ Exactly, but there is an additional self risk- _

_ “I don’t give a shit. I’m going to tell everyone to get off the building.” _

I grunted, as I pulled more on my collar to try and get myself to speak properly.

\- EVERYONE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!

My voice was rasped. All their necks snapped to face me.

\- GET OFF THE BUILDING! IT’S DANGEROUS! GET OFF RIGHT NOW!

\- HELL NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WE’RE GOING TO SAVE YOU AND YOU CAN’T PUSH US AWAY! Kazuichi shouted.

He had tears in his eyes. His determined glance was mixed with anger and sadness.

\- TRUST ME! PLEASE TRUST ME, I KNOW WHAT I’M DOI-

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a sharp pain on my chest.

A flying Monokuma held a bloody sword in front of me. He had just slashed it at me.

I let out a hiss.

\- Aw! There was no “B”! Next up, “C”!

But this time, there was no deadly silence.

Another flying Monokuma appeared in front of me with an axe.

And then, he threw it.

At first I felt nothing.

Everything around me became completely silent.

I heard someone scream. But I couldn’t make out who it was.

Until all of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my lower leg.

Or at least, where my lower leg should have been.

My senses slowly came back to me until I realized I was the one screaming. Tears of pain streamed down my face as I finally stopped screaming to look down.

Up until now, I had managed to keep a cool exterior, as to not worry my friends, but all of that had been broken down in a single instant. It was intentional of course, the person who was making me go through this sick execution knew I didn’t want to worry my friends. They knew I had a plan, they knew I needed my friends to trust me, they knew I had to make them feel like it was okay.

The axe was planted through the wooden wall painted with a target behind me, blood splattered all over it.

My leg below my knee had been cut off completely.

Blood was spewing out of the open wound, dripping onto the axe and then slowly dripping 50 feet below me.

My breathing was hitched, my consciousness started getting affected, I was losing blood rapidly.

I heard distant cried and screams.

“I need to convince them.”

I looked at them on the rooftop. They now sported a terrified look on their face.

An expression full of despair.

“Shit, no...”

I gathered the strenght to pull on my collar and shouted as loud as I could, desperate.

\- LISTEN TO ME! P-PLEASE, THIS IS-

I coughed, as I was hit yet again by another Monokuma. This time, one of them had pierced one of my shoulders.

\- I’M BEGGING YOU! THIS IS MY LAST REQUEST FOR YOU ALL!

They seemed to snap out of their trance, but barely.

\- GET OFF THE BU-UILDING! RUN! RUN AWAY, SAVE YOURSELVES.

With somehow newfound strenght, I gripped my collar tighter.

\- BELIEVE IN HOPE! SURVIVE, LIVE ON FOR ME! DON’T FALL TO DESPAIR! RID THE WORLD OF EVIL AND SHOW THEM! SHOW ALL OF THESE B-BASTARDS THAT WE’RE NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!

One after the other, they completely snapped out if it.

I managed to force a smile on my face.

\- Do it for me! Do it for the world!

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt another stab. I reopened them shortly after.

\- Do it for everyone that died for the sake of hope! Do it for Chiaki!

I saw all of them freeze as I locked eyes with them one after the other.

I locked eyes with Nagito the last.

He had tears in his eyes.

But then, he smiled through them.

I saw him open his mouth to say something, but I couldn’t hear it.

Everyone slowly retreated from the roof. They all slowly walked away from the building, never leaving me out of their view.

_ They finally retreated, took them long enough. _

_ “Where were you all this time? I couldn’t feel you at all.” _

_ I was gone for a mere two minutes. I was focusing on our healing, for your information. _

_ “Hmpf.” _

_Now, what the hell are you waiting for? Throw those bombs already. We’re at the letter K so next letter we’re definitely_ _getting stabbed again._

I huffed as I let go of my collar. I held my breath as I reached for my pocket.

\- It seems that “K” was a good answer! chanted Monokuma.

And then, as quickly as I could possibly do it, I got out the bombs and pulled the little strings to activate each of them.

I threw them all below me.

“I’m counting on my luck for that.”

A few seconds passed and all of a sudden, a bright orange light shone in my face.

It was at that time that I lost consciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The virus has already spread across the country. Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya came to rescue the former Remnants, not knowing the awful events they just went through.

NAGITO POV

“Horrible.

Horrible horrible horrible horrible.

What’s this feeling? Is this despair? No, no it can’t be.

I can’t be feeling despair, after what he told us.

I can’t betray him like this. I could never betray the only person that truly understood me.

Then again...

This person is dead now.

And for what? Why...

Why why why why why why.

Why did it had to be him? Why couldn’t I have been there in his place? Trash like me, trash who only causes problems for others, should have died the brutal death he died.

Hajime didn’t deserve this kind of ending. He shouldn’t had died this way. He was supposed to grow old with all of us.

He was supposed to grow old with me.

Ah... I’m being selfish again. He would have never wanted to grow old with trash like me.

But these moments we had...”

I saw Hajime’s bright smile in my mind. A memory from the days on the island started playing.

FLASHBACK

\- Hey Nagito! What are you doing here at 3 in the morning?

My feet were buried in the sand, the gentle waves hitting my naked ankles occasionally. My hair was flowing behind my head, moved by the calm tropical wind.

I turned around upon hearing a familiar voice.

\- Ah! Hajime! It’s so nice to see you here! But what are you doing up at this hour?

\- I was finishing up some business... I decided to come and clear my head here for a few minutes.

\- Hajime...

I felt a little squeeze in my heart.

\- Please do take care of yourself Hajime... I wouldn’t want you to collapse.

\- You don’t need to worry about me. I should be worrying about you instead, are you doing better lately Nagito?

I nodded. It was partially a lie and partially the truth.

\- Yes of course, with you and Mikan’s help, I’ve been feeling better than ever... ah... I really don’t feel like I deserve all of your attention like this Hajime. After all, I’m just tr-

All of a sudden, hands clapped both my cheeks. Hajime held my face in front of him, squeezing my cheeks.

\- I don’t want to hear it Nagito.

His eyes looked hurt, they were flashing hints of sadness mixed with worry. I immediately started feeling bad.

\- Ah... I’m so sorry Hajime...

\- Listen to me Nagito.

He smiled warmly. The warmth of his smile made my cheeks heat up and my heart squeeze.

\- Nagito... you’re an amazing person. You’re not trash, you’re not useless and you’re certainly not a mere stepping stone for everyone else.

He looked directly into my eyes.

\- You’re Nagito Komaeda. Despite your multiple problems, I-

He looked away for a few seconds, before adverting his eyes back into mine.

\- I like you the way you are, Nagito. I don’t care about the past, I only care about the future. Your past actions are just mere memories to me. As for your luck...

He took a deep breath.

\- I know you’re scared. I know you’re worried something similar to what you went through might happen again, but remember...

He smiled again.

\- If you ever need comfort, I’m here for you okay?

He finished by smiling even more. I didn’t think his smile could get even brighter.

I felt a warm feeling in my chest. This feeling that I always have when I’m close to him.

\- W-wow, thank you Hajime... I-

I let out a little laugh.

\- You truly are an amazing f-friend, Hajime. Now, if you please excuse me, I think I’ll be going back to my cottage.

\- Oh sure, go ahead! I’ll see you tomorrow!

I waved at him, as he waved back with another smile.

I didn’t even bother putting my shoes back on, I just speed walked back to my cottage.

I opened my door, entered and slammed it behind me.

I immediately threw myself on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“What’s this feeling? Why do I feel like this?”

I grabbed a pillow and slammed it onto my face, letting out a low grumble in it.

“Is this...”

  
  


“Is it love?”

I chuckled.

“Wow... I hadn’t realized I had fallen for someone like Hajime this hard... I remember feeling this way on the island, despite his nature as a reserve course student, but it only seems to get more and more intense as the time flies.”

It had been around a year since we all woke up from our coma. It was all thanks to Hajime that we were able to do so safely.

I remember what he told us that day. 

Hajime and the survivors had woken up as all Ultimate Despair. They didn’t remember the program at all either.

But it was their concern for all of us that pushed them to cure their own despair. Hajime apparently worked very hard to make it so that when we wake up, our in game memories mix up with our past memories, making it easier for us to recover.

And it worked of course. Hajime had also managed to find a way to recover his and the survivors’ own in-game memories, using data from the game. 

Hajime... was truly incredible.

Everything I was not.

Why... why did he care about a person like me?

And because I cared about him, because I liked him, he was killed.

My luck cycle killed him.

\- Hey Nagito! Snap out of it!

I blinked a couple of times, looking all around me.

In front of me, the big bright explosion hadn’t settled down yet.

It was gigantic. The blast was incredible.

I would have been amazed if this wasn’t the reason the only person I liked died.

\- Ah...

I felt tears trickling down my cheeks without my consent.

\- Now’s not the time to mourn you bastard... we have to get out of here, quick! shouted Fuyuhiko.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him.

We all began running. But I couldn’t look away from the bright cloud of smoke hovering above the remnants of the building.

\- Hajime... Hajime....

My vision was blurry with tears.

I couldn’t face the building anymore and turned back around to face in front of me.

All the others were running as well.

Each of them had pain filled expressions, the pain of just losing a friend. Those same expressions everyone had back when someone died or was executed in the game.

As we all reached the gates, a truck similar to the one we arrived in earlier pulled up.

I saw sir Makoto behind the wheel.

\- Get in the back! Quick!

Without a word, each of us embarked in the back of the van. We each took a seat against the walls of the vans.

The Ultimate Imposter, who got on the last, slammed the doors shut and almost immediately, the van took off, tires screeching.

...

  
  


Silence.

The silence was deafening.

Only the sound of the engine filled the air.

I didn’t look up, my head was buried in my arms, resting on my lap. I didn’t have the energy to look up and see the faces of my dear comrades.

My dear comrades that I had betrayed with my cursed luck.

“It’s all my fault. Why am I like this? Why does this always happen?”

I felt the tears build up in my eyes once again.

“Trash. Useless. I’m so useless.”

\- Is it a terrible time?

I managed to lift my head to look at who had spoken.

It was miss Kyoko.

She sat down in a chair similar to ours, but it was back to the driving seat, where Makoto was sitting.

Byakuya, on the passenger seat, was looking back at us, arms crossed.

Nobody answered her question.

\- He died.

My voice cracked as I said that.

Another heavy silence took place.

\- May I ask what happened? You don’t have to answer.

\- T-these motherfucking bastards!

Fuyuhiko slammed a fist in the wall behind him.

\- They planned this the whole time! They planned to lure us here and kill Hajime like this! Fucking psychopath pieces of shit! he shouted, tears streaming down his face, face twisted with anger.

\- What has they planned? asked Byakuya, with a hint of worry on his face.

Peko was rubbing circles on Fuyuhiko’s back as he trembled, his hands clutching his head.

\- They executed Hajime in a similar way to the in-game executions some of us went through, said The Ultimate Imposter, voice slightly trembling, trying their best to stay in character.

Kyoko’s eyes widened.

\- What the hell?! shouted Makoto.

The van drifted a little.

\- Keep your cool Makoto, please! reprimanded Byakuya.

The blond man tch’ed.

\- Only disgusting monsters could be capable of that. That and this virus.

\- You guys know about the... thing? asked Sonia with a trembling voice.

\- Yes.

Byakuya took a deep breath.

\- There was multiple hideouts all around the country. All of them implanted themselves with this virus at the same time. They also bombed the Future Foundation’s headquarters and military base just before that.

\- What the fuck... what the fuck?! shouted Fuyuhiko.

\- This is insane... whispered Mahiru.

The bus stayed quiet for a bit after that.

Everything replayed in my mind. I saw Hajime getting pulled by that Monokuma collar. I remembered his fingers brushing with mine before the harsh doors separated us, making it the last time I would ever see him up close.

The giant hangman structure was burned into my mind, with Hajime dangling, held by a chain, slowly getting choked to death. My mind went crazy when the Monokumas started hurting him.

And his scream.

The pain filled scream laced with panic would stay burned into my brain forever and ever.

And even if he kept getting tortured, he still managed to reach out to us, help us and encourage us, when he was the one who needed help the most.

When the building blew up, I felt my heart stop.

I couldn’t believe it.

But it was real.

Hajime Hinata had died at that moment.

...

Gradually, multiple different sobs filled the air.

Until the bus was filled with painful cries.

The cries of everyone mourning for our dear friend. Our leader and our pillar....

It’s hard to think he’s really gone.


	3. Slow Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up and has to deal with the aftermath of his failed execution. He finds out more about the mysterious virus and the reality he now has to deal with.

HAJIME POV

Pain.

Pain and more pain.

My eyes shot open.

I felt like I couldn’t breath. I couldn’t even scream.

The pain was unbearable. Nothing compared to this type of pain.

_ Let me take control Hajime. _

_ “What are you going to do...” _

_ I don’t feel pain so I’ll be able to bandage us up easier. We’re extremely injured, so hurry up. _

_ I didn’t even think twice and switched with Izuru. I was placed at the back of the brain, watching through my own eyes, but having no control over what I was doing. _

Immediately, Izuru started looking around.

It appeared we were under some rumble.

_ “How did we even survive...” I said. _

_ You were knocked unconscious because of the explosion, but I stayed conscious somehow. I managed to take control for a split second and brought the target board that was behind us in front to protect us from the blast. But doing that blew us back an important amount of meters and our body hit the wall of another building. _

Izuru pushed on the board that was covering us.

Debris from the explosion had fallen on top of the board.

They fell beside us.

Izuru let out a cough and a grunt.

_ “What’s that about feeling no pain?” _

_ I’m not a robot, I can still feel some. _

_ “Wow, liar much.” _

_ Shut up. _

He hopped towards a rock and slowly let himself collapse against it.

He looked down to our left leg. Or at least, what remained of it.

He removed our shirt and tore it apart. Using strands of it, he bandaged the nub, stopping the harsh bleeding.

_ We’ve lost a lot of blood... we’re lucky we haven’t died yet. _

_ “It didn’t bleed at lot immediately for some reason.” _

_ I have no explanation for this strange phenomenon it seems. Only luck can possibly explain it. _

I let out a huff.

Luck

Yeah, right.

When he finished bandaging the leg, he then moved on to the multiple stab wounds. They hadn’t been very fatal, having pierced through no organs, but they still restrained our movements a lot.

And finally, after around five minutes, he was done. He laid against the rock, his breath was irregular and his eyes fluttered.

_ I think I’m at my limit, unfortunately. Do you think you can handle the pain now? _

_ “Are you underestimating me?” _

_ Of course. _

_ “...” _

I forced the switch and immediately, when I reopened my eyes, I had control back.

The pain came back instantly. I let out some kind of whimper.

\- God damn it, I hate this.

My eyes fell on my cut off leg.

\- ...how am I going to even be able to move now?

_ I suggest maybe finding a piece of wood long enough to make a temporary replacement. _

_ “How do you want to even tie it to my leg? As far as I know, there are no supplies around here.” _

_ Incorrect. There is an empty abandoned sports store approximately 64 meters North East from our position. Perhaps you could find a knee binder to fix two wooden planks to your leg. _

_ “That would work.” _

I tried to stand up, but my body screeched at me to stop and I fell back down instantly.

“I guess I have no choice but to relax for a while.”

I took a deep breath, looking up at the sky.

Opening my eyes, I was met with the same dark bloody sky that hovered around a few years back, full of despair.

Despair...

Immediately, my mind wandered to what I had said to my friends, a few hours (or minutes?) earlier.

“BELIEVE IN HOPE! SURVIVE, LIVE ON FOR ME! DON’T FALL TO DESPAIR! RID THE WORLD OF EVIL AND SHOW THEM! SHOW ALL OF THESE BASTARDS THAT WE’RE NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!”

I smirked. “That was so cringey, why did I say that.”

My smile faded.

“I hope they’re okay...”

My head turned to the remains of the building.

Luckily, they had escaped in time. God knows what happened, but at least they’re away from this place.

_ You’re still only thinking about them even in the state you’re in right now. Our lower leg was cut off, our hands were burned from the explosion and we have half a dozen puncture wounds all over our body. _

_ “I guess that’s who I am. I’ve never liked myself, I never felt I was worthy enough, so naturally, I would favour others’ lives instead of mine.” _

_ That is a pretty pathetic way of thinking. _

_ “Whatever you say.” _

Then, feeling the exhaustion kick in, I slowly closed my eyes. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

~

_ Wake up. _

My eyes fluttered open.

_ Wake up! Hurry up! _

I was alarmed by the tone of Izuru’s voice. He never had a panicked voice.

\- What’s going on?!

_ Look around you. _

I lifted my head. My eyes widened and instantly, I tried standing up.

Ignoring the screaming pain in my body, I looked all around.

The same creatures I thought I had killed earlier with the blast were slowly approaching me.

\- What the hell?!

Their grins and their deep eye sockets stared right into my soul.

I reached my hands behind me, desperate to find some sort of weapon.

My right hand connected with what seemed like a piece of wood while my left hand met with a handle.

The handle of an axe.

I gripped both objects, feeling the itching pain from my burned fingers intensify.

I started trying to find an opening. I immediately found one and launched myself there.

Using the wooden plank as support to my jumping, I quickly made it past the “zombies”.

They didn’t even react. Even with one leg, I was still very fast, because of the Ultimate Sprinter talent, so they barely had a chance to catch me.

“Let’s get away from here.” I told myself.

_ You should perhaps go to the sports store while we’re on the run. _

_ “Good idea. Mind telling me where it is?” _

_ When you reach the road, run right until you see the sign “Sports Plus” on a building. _

_ “Thank you.” _

I did as he told me.

Running this way was exhausting, even if was a mere 60 meters away, I was utterly exhausted when I got there.

I opened the shop’s door and, lucky for me, there were still many things in the store.

I started walking through the alley, using the wooden plank as a crutch, my left hand still gripping on the axe.

The axe that had been used to sever my leg.

It was still tinted with my blood. My guess is that when the explosion blew me away, it was still stuck to the board, so that’s why it was so close to me when I was surrounded by those monsters.

After wandering around the alleys, I finally found something that could be useful.

It was some kind of ankle support, but it was made of rubber.

I took it out of the wrapping and reached for my leg. It was just tight enough and it held on well.

I looked at the wooden plank I had put away and then at the axe.

I took both and started estimating which length I would need to make it equal to my other leg.

And then, using the axe, I chopped off the right lenght.

After that, I chopped that piece in half on its lenght, so that I would have two pieces of wood.

I looked through the shelves again and found another one of these ankle rubber support.

Placing the rubber part on the instead this time, I slid it over the other one and then a little further.

I placed both pieces of wood on each side of my leg and then, I pulled the rubber support over the pieces of wood.

\- Phew, the top part is done now.

I wiped my forehead.

I looked through the shelves again. This time, I took of those knee braces and slid it on for extra protection.

~

A few minutes later, I was finally done.

I had found an old pair of shoes in the backstore and used it as support for the leg. I tied the pieces of wood to it and now, I just hoped for the best.

_ Your creation is quite pitiful. I could have done a thousand times better. _

_ “Argh, shut up already, I’m not the one who got exhausted after only two minutes in my place.” _

He didn’t answer.

“Freakin long haired ugly bastard.”

  
  


I stood up and slowly, I applied pressure on it.

It was surprisingly stable.

I tried standing on it, but the pieces of wood started shifting under the rubber ankle supports, so I stopped.

“I’ll probably still need a crutch to move around if I want it to hold correctly.”

I sighed.

“What a pain...”

~

I was walking on the street, heading towards the Future Foundation’s headquarters.

I had encountered zombies on my way, which seemed more and more strange to me.

“Why... why is there so much of them...? Where do they come from?”

I frowned as I finally saw in the distance the harbor where we met Makoto and the others before going on the mission.

Makoto and the killing game’s survivors had an office right beside that harbor, so that’s where I was heading.

But as I got closer, I saw something I didn’t expect to see.

My eyes widened.

There was nothing left.

Smoke rose from the burning buildings and ships all around the harbor.

The boat we used to travel to the island was slowly sinking.

Makoto and the others’ office building was burning, the flames licking the once fancy wooden walls and destroying everything.

_ This confirms my suspicions. _

_ “What suspicions?” _

_ The Remnants of Despair did this. The reason there’s so many creatures is that they had gathered more people in the last months and had then scattered all around the country, especially in new neighborhoods with loads of civilians. By doing this, they managed to turn not only themselves but civilians around them as well into these creatures. _

_ “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking as well. This was the only explanation to all of this.” _

_ Indeed. _

I took a deep breath.

  
  
  


“What do I do now?”

  
  
  


...

I gripped the piece of wood that was supporting me.

“They’re not here... if they’re not here, then where are they?”

I gritted my teeth.

“And now with my fucking handicap, I can’t do shit. I doubt I can even defend myself properly.”

...

  
  


“But I can’t give up here. I can’t waste all those efforts.”

I tried to boost myself up a little.

“I guess I have no choice but to try my best to reunite with them all...”

A certain white haired man’s face popped up in my mind.

He was flashing a big bright smile at me. And then, in just a second, his face twisted in horror, tears in his eyes. It was the face he had earlier, watching me get executed.

Worry quickly filled my head.

“Nagito... he will think it was all his fault, I can’t have him thinking that..”

_ Thinking about this Servant boy again? _

_ “His name is Nagito, not Servant. And shut up, I don’t think about him all the time.” _

_ You know I live in your brain right? I know you like him as more than a friend. _

I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks almost instantly.

_ “S-shut up! No I don’t!” _

_ You’re the biggest idiot ever. Denying it just makes you more of a fool than you already are. _

_ “Ok maybe I do have feelings, there I said it! What’s wrong with it??” _

_ Nothing. You have the right to like whoever you want. But I will not be interfering, for relationships do not interest me in the slightest. _

_ “Whatever.” _

I rolled my eyes.

I turned around and looked down the road I just walked through.

“No time to lose. I have to find them.”


	4. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small timeskip; Hajime slowly adapts to his new restrictions and tries to survive. He encounters some interesting people while trying to find food.

[Writing style changes from this point on. Goes to a more traditional English way of writing!]

“God damn zombies! Why are there so much of them??”

My axe went through their necks, slicing their heads straight off.

One of them started running towards me at full speed.

I sliced it in half as it leaped on me.

Blood splashed on my face and hair.

“Disgusting.”

In a mere 5 seconds, the rest of them were down.

I took a deep breath and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

I was covered in blood from head to toe. This used to make me gag but after almost 3 months fighting these monsters everyday, it became almost boring.

I quickly ran away from the place, not wanting to attract any more of them than necessary.

The leaves crunched under my feet as I felt the cold wind blow on my face.

A lot had happened in three months.

For the first month, I wandered around the city, trying to find different ressources to help my case a little. Izuru found a way to make my “wooden leg” more stable, so that I could at least run on it, during that time.

After that harsh month, I had fully healed from my... more “minor” injuries, so I started walking and exploring more.

About a month ago, I entered this stupid forest in attempt to find a city on the other side, but I still haven’t reached said other side.

It was getting boring in here honestly. There were very few zombies, but they still appeared here somehow.

It was starting to get dark, so I stopped and decided to set up my tent here.

I had found said tent in backpacks I had found at the entrance of the forest, probably abandoned there.

I got my backpack off my shoulders and threw it on the floor. I opened it, got out the tent, and installed it with ease.

I pulled out my sleeping bag and laid it on the cold leaves floor. I slid myself under the warm cover and sighed.

I laid on my back, my hair, which had gotten pretty long (merging with Izuru made my hair grow three times faster), almost reaching the middle of my back when standing up, was sprawled around my head.

_ “It’s kind of fucked up isn’t it?” _

_ Of course it is. _

_ “This whole situation... we were so close to finally rid the world of despair. Cities were starting to rebuild themselves, children and teens started going to school again and people started living in communities again. But all of that came crashing down in a single instant. People are now fearing for their lives everyday all over again.” _

_ It’s pitiful. I will admit this virus seemed... interesting, at first. It would have probably made the world less boring if it didn’t transform people into slow ugly monsters like these. _

_ “You always get bored no matter what.” _

_ Hm. _

_ “Anyways, don’t you find it kind of weird we haven’t met any survivor yet?” _

_ Well, some of these zombies can get pretty capricious. Some of them even have heightened senses and abilities that rivals with ours. _

_ “You’re right... I really hope they’re alive.” _

_ Of course they are alive. I remember these people during my time as an ally of despair, they have insane survival instincts. _

_ “I guess you’re right... again.” _

_ I always am. _

_ “Wow, no need to act all high and mighty.” _

I rolled my eyes and turned on my left side.

My eyes fluttered, heavy with fatigue, before I fell asleep.

~

My stomach grumbled.

“Eurgh... I can’t find anything to eat.”

I hadn’t eaten in almost two days now, except for an apple I found in my backpack yesterday morning.

“But these are good news I guess...!”

I leaned myself against a tree. Buildings, destroyed and burned, filled my view. I had finally found a city.

‘Maybe I can find some food there...!’

I quickly got down the small hill and ran to the city. 

There were loads of zombies.

Tons of them. I had never seen so much of them in one place.

“Holy crap!” I did my best to avoid them and ran around the area in saw them in.

I wasn’t in the mood to fight at all, I just wanted food.

But then, I heard some screams.

Human screams.

I hadn’t heard screams like those in a while now.

I started running towards the origin of the screams. It was leading me down a street.

After a few minutes, I finally saw who the screams came from.

A bunch of teenagers were desperately trying to fight off the horde of zombies.

There must have been around 50 of these creatures, all surrounding the group.

In front of the group stood two people, a short purple haired, gremlin looking boy who was grinning and a brunette with red eyes with a look that could kill.

At the back, a blond haired girl and a tall purple haired guy held each other in fear, panic spread throughout their faces. And finally, in front of them and between the two others, there was a blue haired average guy and another blond girl pointing guns to the creatures, both looking a little nervous.

The short gremlin had a giant hammer and swung it at some of the zombies, knocking them over. As for the brown haired girl, she had two knives and was slashing them at the monsters.

I frowned. “They’re definitely not getting out of this alive.” I mumbled.

I felt my stomach grumble. I let out a growl.

‘Urgh... I really need food... ah, fuck that, I’m going to help them.’

I sighed and jumped at the zombie horde.

I swung my axe and sliced through five of them simultaneously.

I did this continuously until there were none left.

I was exhausted, using my last energy like this to fight wasn’t the best idea.

I turned my head to the teenagers.

They all looked at me with curious eyes, except the two at the front.

They looked at me like they wanted to kill me.

“Uhh, you guys okay?” I asked.

“Stay back, Remnant of Despair! We know your true identity.”

‘Not this crap again.’ I thought as I rolled my eyes. “Seriously? I just saved your pathetic sorry asses from getting eaten alive and this is the thanks I get? Wow.”

“B-but you’re a Remnant of Despair aren’t you?” asked the blue haired guy.

I squinted my eyes.

“I was. Notice the past tense?”

“And what makes you think we can trust you?” asked the brown haired girl.

“I’m not asking you to trust me at all. Just to acknowledge that I don’t want to hurt you guys and that I’m just trying to survive like all of you.”

They went silent for a little while.

“Alright, then I guess I can let it pass.”

“Oooooh, is Miss Assassin going soft?~” said the gremlin child.

She threatened him with his knife, but he just giggled. ‘What a weird dude.’

“Anyways!~”

He skipped towards me.

“I’m Korekiyo Shinguji! Nice to meet you!”

...

I raised an eyebrow. ‘This guy did not just lie to me.’

“That was a pathetic boring lie. If you’re going to tell me your name, at least do it right.”

He opened his eyes wide with surprise but his expression quickly shifted to a mischievous one.

“Wowwww!~ Mister Remnant is good at this, almost better than Shumai! Alrighty then, my name is Kokichi Ouma! What’s yours?”

I shook the hand he held out to me hesitantly. He smirked as I stared at him.

“I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“Nice to meet you Ha-jee-may!~”

The blue haired guy behind came up behind Kokichi.

“You don’t seem like such a bad guy, I’m Shuichi Saihara, it’s nice to meet you Hinata, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir you know? Forget formalities.”

“Ah, if that’s what you want.”

The blonde haired girl with piano notes hairpins in her hair approached me as well.

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu! It’s nice to finally see another living human around here.”

I nodded. “I feel the same way, it’s been a while since I’ve encountered humans too.”

“You’ve been travelling alone right? Must have been lonely.” she said with a compassionate tone and a warm smile.

I let out a giggle. “Yes, a little...”

The brown haired girl approached as well.

“Maki Harukawa. I will be watching you to make sure you don’t betray us.”

“U-uh, okay?”

I peeked behind her shoulder. “What about these guys?”

“Oh!~ I kind of forgot about these idiots, I thought they died to be honest.” said Kokichi, swinging his arms behind his head.

“Don’t say that Kokichi.” said Shuichi with concern.

“Do you want to die?”

“Eek! Spare my life please! I’m still a virgin!”

He giggled. “That was a lie of course~”

The two from behind slowly approached.

“Thank you so much for saving us sir! My name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

“And I’m Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius!”

“You guys don’t have to introduce yourself this way, we’re not going to Hope’s Peak anytime soon.” said Shuichi with an anxious smile.

“Wait, Hope’s Peak Academy? You guys were students there?” I asked.

“Well, yes and no...” said Kaede, followed by a sigh.

“We were supposed to attend the academy, but it was shut down a few weeks before we actually got to attend for real.” said Maki.

“That makes sense.” I said.

‘Uh, I thought they were teenagers, but from what they told me, they’re probably two years younger than me at most.’ I thought as I examined their faces. Now that I analyzed them well, they definitely had more adult like face traits than teenage ones. I took a deep breath and smiled.

“Let me guess, the Ultimate Pianist, Detective, Astronaut, Inventor, Assassin and Supreme Leader?” 

Their eyes widened with surprise.

“How did you know all that?! Are you a stalker?? Did you see my nudes as well??” asked Miu, panicked.

I cringed at that last statement and then chose to ignore it.

“I possess every talent in the world, they used to call me the... Ultimate Hope. As a Remnant of Despair, I was known as Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Despair.”

“You’re Izuru Kamukura?!” shouted Shuichi.

I nodded.

“Yes and no. Izuru and I are the same person now. We live together in one body and coexist.”

“That’s so kinky!” said Miu, all flustered.

“What?” I asked, disgusted she even thought of that.

“Ignore this stinky ass pig bitch, she just keeps spouting nonsense, that’s literally all that comes out of her whore mouth!~” said Kokichi with a finger to his lips.

“U-uhah! W-what did y-you say?!”

“You heard me~”

He let out an uncomfortable giggle. “Um, okay then...”

“Your ultimate is very cool Hajime!” said Kaede.

“It’s a shame it was used to spread despair just a few years ago.” said Maki, squinting her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Yeah... There’s no denying the wrong Izuru has done.”

“Hmpf.”

They started gathering their stuff and leaving the area slowly. I followed behind them, talking with Shuichi. He was probably the most level-headed one here, polite and respectful. I could see why their team had held on for so long, with the Ultimate Assassin, Supreme Leader and Detective, they were definitely not at risk. I’ll have to say that the Astronaut, Inventor and Pianist talents can be pretty useless when it comes to survival but they managed pretty well.

“So... Hajime? How did you manage to survive alone? I know you have this super strength, amazing luck and incredible intuition, but... all alone?” Shuichi asked. I sighed. “I used to be with my group, the former Remnants of Despair, but I got separated from the rest of them in an unfortunate accident...”

“Ohhhh?~ What happened Mr. Genocide?” asked Kokichi with a grin, turning around, hands behind his head. The others also looked curious.

Deciding to ignore his nickname, I answered. “Well... we were on a mission to get rid of the remaining Remnants, but they-“

My breath got stuck in my throat as I remembered that day. I felt the part where my leg had been cut off sting. “They tricked us, they almost executed me in a sick game, but I got away.”

Their eyes widened in surprise. “Executed?!” shouted Kaito. “Wow, how did you survive?” asked Kaede. 

“I had bombs and blew away the building, where the perpetrator of my execution was hiding, killing them. Unfortunately, I still got injured pretty badly.” I saw the purple gremlin eye me up and down. “You don’t look that injured to me. Are you lying? Cuz I hate liars.”

I rolled my eyes. “Obviously not, I don’t waste my time lying about such things.” “Hah! He roasted you, you little dick sucker!” shouted Miu. “You better shut your trap or I’ll close it for you. You’d like that huh, you filthy cum dumbster?”

The girl let out a squeek before turning away in embarrassment. “I’m going to kill the both of you.” said Maki with poison dripping down her words.

“Chill Maki-Roll! Anyways, Hajime! You’re pretty cool, surviving all of that! You could become my sidekick, just like Shuichi and Kokichi!”

“I’m NOT your filthy sidekick Kaito!” spat out the gremlin, elbowing the taller male in the stomach. I laughed at the scene as Shuichi sighed beside me. They looked pretty carefree for people who were almost killed a few minutes ago.

“Hey! I just noticed but is that a wooden leg??” shouted Miu, pointing at my leg. I nodded.

“Woah, you can still fight so well with that piece of garbage??” shouted Kokichi. I snickered as I felt Izuru boil up a little in my head, hearing what Kokichi had said about his little creation he thought was better than Hajime’s.

“Kokichi! Don’t say that!” said Shuichi. I sighed. “Don’t worry about it Shuichi. It’s pretty shitty, since I had to make it from scraps laying around.”

“Really?? There were no hospital laying around or anything?” asked Kaito. I shook my head. “No. It happened only 3 months ago, during that mission I told you guys about earlier. The zombies were flooding the streets and everything was destroyed.”

“Holy shit! So it’s pretty fresh!” shouted Kokichi with a little smirk. He seemed way too interested in this kind of thing.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you Hajime.” said Shuichi. “Yeah man, that’s so depressing, but I’m glad you’re alive and kicking right now, it’s all that matters!” shouted Kaito. I smiled. He was right, it honestly didn’t bother wether or not I’d been injured or not, as long as I was alive, everything was fine.

“Thank you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to explain the execution since it might have been complicated to understand. Basically, it was Hangman with “Izuru Kamukura” as the answer to the question. Monokuma goes through the letters in alphabetical order and if the letter isn’t in the answer, Hajime gets hurt. What inspired me this idea was the fact that Izuru Kamukura is a name mainly composed of letters that are at the end of the alphabet (R, U, Z) and repetitive letters, making it more uh, ~despairful~ for him. He didn’t experience the whole thing, but if he had, he would have gotten killed at the letter X, just before the end. The goal of this was to make him regret even more accepting to go through the Hope Cultivation Experiment by basically torturing him with a name he didn’t even want to have. No I’m not a psychopath I swear.


End file.
